One Year Anniversary
by Hot-Gothics
Summary: Ed had just come back from a mission and the next day is his and Roy's one year anniversary. Will Ed finally give his virginity to the man he loves? He will if I have anything to say about it! ROYxED love/date/sex/humor !Please read and enjoy!
1. Office Makeout

Hallo. This is Ynangel here. Bringing to you my first story~ *crowd goes wild* thank you, thank you.

Okay, just so you're not confused, Ed has his arm and leg back. No automail. And Roy's eye never got hurt. So enjoy!!

And yes, I know that this is totally out of character. BUT IT'S CUTE. ((Sex scene later on.))

I don't own anything related to Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. And sadly enough I don't even know the person I should be thanking for the creation of this wonderful manga and anime.

March 16th __6:47**pm **

------------

Ed got off the train, ready to take a load off for as long as the military would leave him be. He had finished the mission report on the train so that he could goof off as soon as possible. His mission to eradicate a war near the western border had taken close to two months. Far too long to be away from the ones he loved. Alphonse was asked to stay behind on this particular mission because he wasn't technically a state alchemist, although he was studying hard for the next test. Surely he would pass this year.

The blonde walked out of the station, only to find a car already waiting for him.

"Mr. Elric?" Said the man standing next to it. He nodded. The man opened the door and waved a hand for Edward to enter. "Fuhrer Mustang wanted to see you as soon as you were back." Ed shook his head, sighing, as he entered the vehicle.

The driver pulled up to Central and Ed got out before he could open the door for him. He was too excited about being back. The seventeen-year-old ran through the halls like he was ten, heading straight for Mustang's office. He waved to lieutenant colonel Hawkeye and Armstrong on his way and they just smiled knowingly. He skidded to a stop in front of the office. Behind the door sat the man in control of it all. He knocked and heard a faint, "Come in…" from the other side.

Ed opened the door quietly, locking it behind him as he reached in his jacket for the paperwork. He walked calmly up to the desk. The raven-haired man was reading some papers and hadn't looked up at him. The blonde just assumed that he didn't even realize who it was that had entered the room. He placed the folder in a stack to the left of the man, walking over to the other side of the desk. When Mustang noticed that his guest was now at his side, he looked up, wide-eyed.

"Ed!" He quickly set down his work.

Ed simply smiled and leaned down to whisper into his boyfriend's ear. "I've missed you…" He slid his arms around Roy's neck and embraced him. Roy, in turn, wrapped his arms around the lithe form of the blonde.

"I missed you too, Ed." After a minute he pulled Ed down into his lap so that he was straddling him, his arms still around Ed's waist. He connected their lips after Ed adjusted his legs so that he was comfortable. Ed sighed contently and parted his lips when he felt Roy's tongue press against them. The elder explored Ed's mouth, only re-mapping the area he knew all too well. One hand of his left the teen's back to rub up and down over his thigh.

They separated and looked straight at each other's face, both with a wide grin. Roy moved his hand up the side of Ed's body under his shirt, receiving a shudder from the teen. His grin spread. Ed rested his forehead on the elder's shoulder, sighing as the hand traveled up further then back down again, soon joined by the other. Roy chuckled; Ed was so sensitive.

Ed opened his eyes and glanced at the back of Roy's head. He straightened himself, staring into Roy's eyes, and running a hand through his hair. Roy looked at him incredulously.

"You let your hair grow out…" Ed offered as explanation. Roy laughed. He hadn't cut it since they started going out almost a year ago.

"It just seems even longer to you because you've been gone so long. I haven't cut it since you made that comment that I'd look nice with long hair." Ed smiled. He looked great with the longer hair. It was past his shoulders now, where as before Ed left it was only an inch below his earlobes. Roy had it in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck; Ed had just undone it with his fingers.

"I like it…" He said, as if he were off in another world, his fingers still playing with Roy's tresses. Roy chuckled softly and pulled his hands out of Ed's shirt only to move them to the back of his head to undue the tie, letting the blonde waves fall down the teens back freely.

Ed woke up from his daze, looking at Roy questioningly.

"You undid mine." Roy beamed. Ed chuckled.

The blonde got up off of Roy's lap. Roy stood up with him, wanting more contact. He'd be damned if Ed thought he could get away with only kissing after not even being able to speak to him for two months. He grabbed Ed's wrist, keeping the teen next to him.

Ed looked up at him. He may have grown immensely, but Roy still had an advantage over him. He smiled, working his wrist so that instead of Roy holding it, he was holding his hand. The raven intertwined their fingers and brought up their hands to his face, kissing Ed's middle knuckle. Ed blushed.

"Ed…" He murmured. Kissing the teens palm before he let their arms drop and his other hand cupped Ed's face. He leaned in and kissed the teen's forehead, then his cheek, and finally his lips. Not driving his tongue in. Ed's face flushed further. Roy was being astonishingly gentle. Normally when Ed got back from a mission he would just go straight for the rough kiss, like he had done a few minutes ago.

When they separated, Ed was out of breath. He was speechless. He didn't even look back up at Roy; instead he looked down at the floor. That is until he squeezed the man's middle, hiding his face in the blue uniform jacket. Roy was surprised. He figured Ed would just wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him again. He wasn't expecting this exceedingly cute reaction. When it came down to it, Ed really was just a kid.

He smiled and wrapped one arm around Ed's shoulders, putting his other hand on the back of Ed's head. "You are so cute…" Ed shook, looking up at Roy, his face still blushing.

"Don't call me cute!" He pouted, making his expression even more adorable than before in the raven's eyes. He leant down and pecked the teen's nose.

"Then don't do such cute things." He grinned. Ed's pout faded, replaced with more blushing. He looked away, his hands had moved from around Roy's waist to the front of his jacket, clutching it. He reverted his gaze back at Roy, looking as if he had remembered something.

"Umm…Roy, you know. Tomorrow…" He trailed off. Seeing if the elder even remembered the significance of the next day. Roy just reached up a hand to push some strands of hair out of Ed's face behind his ear. Ed pouted again. "You don't remember…?"

Roy looked puzzled. He thought about it for a second before his eyes widened. "It's…our anniversary. Of the day we started being together. Right?"

Ed smiled and brought his hands up to cup Roy's face, bringing him down for a kiss. Roy complied immediately. The blonde cut the kiss short, his eyes scrunched from the wide grin on his face.

"I want us to spend the day together." Roy chuckled and kissed his lover again.

"Sure."

________________________________________________________________________

Hoped you liked it, please read the next chapter ^-^


	2. The All Day Date

March 17th __8:22**am**

------------

A knock echoed throughout the Elric household. Alphonse, whom was in the kitchen at the time, answered the door. He smiled when he saw the man standing there.

"Hi Roy. Ed's upstairs right now. He'll be down in a minute." Roy entered the house, ruffling the brown hair on the kid's head as he did.

"Food smells good, Al." He complimented as they walked into the kitchen. The fresh aroma of sausage, eggs, and waffles wafted through the room. Al walked past him, turning off the stovetop in order not to burn the meat.

"Would you like something to drink?" Al asked as he set the table. Roy sat down.

"Yes please. If you haven't made coffee yet, orange juice." He knew they didn't keep milk in the house. The brunette went over to the java machine and poured a cup, handing it to Roy.

"You know me better by now. If you're coming over, I make coffee. Brazilian nutmeg; your favorite, right?"

"You remember me well, Alphonse." The elder pointed. He took a sip and let the hot liquid slide down his throat, sighing. "Wonderful."

He jumped as hands slid past his head, wrapping around his neck. As soon as he felt a chin resting on his shoulder, he relaxed, setting his cup down.

"Hey, Ed." He greeted, as though the blonde was in front of him rather than embracing him from behind. Ed sighed happily, pressing his lips to the base of Roy's jaw before removing his arms and pulling out the chair next to him.

Breakfast was ready. Al sat the platters of food in the middle of the table, telling the two of them to dig in. Ed immediately went for the eggs while Al scooped up two waffles and placed them on his plate. Roy waited till they were finished getting theirs, sipping at his coffee, then got some waffles.

They sat there in silence, enjoying the younger brother's cooking. Ed ate his way through five sausages, three eggs, and two waffles. Roy smiled at how much he could eat and still stay so skinny. Must be a high metabolism. As Al started putting up the rest of the food, Roy twisted around to Ed. He placed his hand on the teen's cheek, turning his face toward him and stealing a kiss.

Ed gasped permitting the elder to use that to lick at the blonde's tongue before separating completely. Al came back for the dirty dishes and Roy offered to help, gathering the plates while the other picked up the utensils. Ed just sat there blushing until he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder.

"Let's go."

The couple said thanks to Alphonse and waved goodbye as they got in Roy's black Mercedes.

"So where are we going first?" Ed asked, anxious to hear what his lover had in store for them.

"I have to go to the office real quick." Roy answered. He looked over to Ed to see him frowning. "I only have to drop something off. Then we'll get started on our full-day-date." He leaned over and kissed Ed on the cheek for emphasis.

Ed followed Roy into the office. Some stopped to stare at the casual appearance of their Fuhrer. Noting his blue jeans and plain, long-sleeved, black shirt. The also noticed how Ed was dressed. Without his red cloak and black boots he looked slightly older. The teen sported a crimson, short-sleeved shirt and black pants. Neither wore their gloves, although Roy had his in his pocket for emergency use.

They entered the main office and left almost just as fast, eager to get out of there. Lieutenant colonel Hawkeye stopped them in the hallway, as they were about to turn the corner to the exit.

"Sir. There is a report that needs your attention." She said, nodding at Ed in a brief greeting.

"Sorry, it'll have to wait." Roy slung his arm over Ed's shoulders. "I'm taking the day off."

She blinked a few times in astonishment then nodded, turning to leave. Ed smiled up at Roy before the latter leaned down and kissed him.

As they got in the car, Ed asked again. "Where are we going first?"

"I was thinking we'd spend the day at the carnival in town." He looked over to his boyfriend. "Does that sound good?" He got a kiss to the lips in reply.

"Sounds perfect."

They entered the park hand in hand. Homosexuality was common in Germany ever since Fuhrer Mustang deemed gay marriages legal and anyone opposed to that would receive harsh punishment. Fortunately there weren't really any arguments, except for one. But now there were even gay festivals. This wasn't one of them, though.

Ed looked around with excitement. He spotted a billboard a mile away, laughing. "They need to change your picture. No one would recognize you unless they've watched your last speech on TV."

Roy looked over and laughed with him. The picture they were displaying of him was from when he took office. Before he let his hair grow.

They had managed to walk over to the fun house without even realizing it. Ed saw this and squeezed Roy's hand. Roy smiled and followed him in there.

The first room they came upon had five wavy mirrors. Ed laughed as he and his lover were transformed from fat, to super skinny, to just plain weird. Roy just smiled. They entered the next room. It was a jungle gym. They crawled through tubes and up ladders and thick nets, finally sliding down a pole. Roy went first to show Ed how to do it and to reassure him that if he fell off, he'd catch him. Ed cautiously slid down the pole, inch by inch. Roy chuckled and as Ed let go to yell at him, he fell. Roy quickly caught him, bridal style, and they laughed. Roy kissed his forehead saying, "Told you I'd catch you."

They slid out on the giant clown's tongue, trying not to inhale any of the colored fog as they went through. Ed saw a rocket shaped ride and pointed it out to Roy. They rode that, screaming as they flew around in circles, upside-down, right side up, and repeat. They got off dizzy, holding each other for support.

After a few more long lines and roller coasters they decided it was time for lunch. They sat down next to each other at a picnic table after they had purchased two burgers and a large order of fries. Ed bit down into his burger and some of the ketchup squirted onto the edge of his lip. Before he could grab a napkin, Roy had leaned over and licked off the red goop, making Ed blush.

They finished their lunch and headed over to the slower rides; there were smaller lines for those. They rode the merry-go-round, the swirling swings, and ended up riding the train for a while. Ed rested his head on Roy's shoulder, his eyes drooping. The sun was setting and it felt as if time had slowed down for him.

Roy smiled, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and kissed the top of his head. "Don't go to sleep, love…" Ed snuggled into him.

"I won't, were not even close to being done with our day." He blushed, but his words were muffled by Roy's shirt, so the raven couldn't hear him clear enough to realize the implications of his words.

The sun had completely disappeared, replaced by his friend, the moon. Roy sat across from Edward as they sat in the most luxurious restrant in town, The Crawford Bistro. Ed sat sipping at his drink while Roy just smiled at him. He felt nervous, just sitting there waiting on the food. Deciding it would be better to just start talking.

"Has anything interesting happened while I was gone?" He set his glass down on the coaster.

"Not really, paperwork and annoying officers. You know, the usual. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He looked over to the side trying to think of something else to talk about, when the food arrived.

The waiter held up a plate. "Spaghetti Ala Norsina?" He asked. Ed held up his hand and the plate was set in front of him. The other plate was set in front of Roy. The waiter said his as well, just to make sure he got them right. "And the Shrimp Scampi." Roy nodded, thanking the waiter, and picked up his fork.

Ed watched as Roy stabbed a shrimp and ate it. Realizing he was staring, he twirled some noodles around his fork and shoved that in his mouth, slurping up the noodle that didn't make it all the way in. Roy chuckled. They ate in silence, neither one thinking up any conversation until after they were finished.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel to finish." Roy offered, resting his chin on his hands, which were intertwined in front of him. Ed nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

Corny date scene...I know...thanks for putting up with the torture. Next is what you've been waiting for.


	3. Together Forever

Ed looked out the window of the car as they rose to the sky, squeezing the hand next to him. He looked over to the other man and smiled, laying his head on Roy's shoulder. Roy kissed his forehead.

"I love you…" The raven kissed his forehead again.

"I love you, too…" Ed glanced back up at him and grinned.

" Have you heard that it's good fortune to kiss your true love at the top o the Ferris wheel? It supposedly makes it to where you'll be together forever." Roy placed two fingers under the blonde's chin, tilting his head up. They had neared the top of the circulation. Roy brushed his lips on the teens before completely taking his mouth in a heated kiss. Ed moaned, whining when Roy pulled away.

They got off the ride, fingers intertwined, and headed towards the car. As soon as the car doors closed, the implications of Roy's words hit the blonde like a bright light after being in a deep sleep. Before the raven could stick the key into the ignition, he had arms squeezing around his neck.

"I love you, Roy. I love you so much." Ed pulled back, tears brimming in his eyes and a small smile gracing his lips. Roy wrapped his arms around him, pulling him over the console.

"Ed, is something wrong?" Roy asked, truly concerned. Did something happen to him on his mission?

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." Ed hid his face into Roy's neck. "I love you…" Roy relaxed and nuzzled the blonde, sighing as he did.

"I love you, too…" He gently pushed on Ed's shoulders so that he could look straight at him. "That scared me, Ed. I thought something had happened to you on your mission."

"Sorry…" Ed murmured. He closed the distance between them, softly pressing his mouth to the raven's own. Roy licked at the teen's lips, pushing though to play with the other's tongue. They separated, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

Roy chuckled softly, brushing some of Ed's hair behind his ear. "We should probably move this to your place before a watchman comes and tells us to get out of here." Ed nodded, willing himself to get off of his lover's lap. They'd resume this at his place. He'd make sure.

Roy was about to just open the door when Ed walked past him, getting out his keys and unlocking the door.

"Is Al not here?" The raven asked, confused.

"No. He's spending the night at a friend's house." Ed pushed the door open, walking in and turning on the light. Roy closed the door, turning the latch to lock it. He pressed a hand on Ed's chest, backing him into the wall and laying his forearm on the wall above the blonde's head.

"Edward…" He stared at the other intensively. "No way can I be in this house alone with you and not-…" Ed silenced him with a short kiss.

"It's okay. That's why I asked Al to make plans for the night." He leaned up the short distance and connected their mouths once again. It took a few seconds for Roy to come out of his stupor, and when he did, he quickly picked the blonde up bridal style.

"Roy!" Ed gasped. The raven just smirked and started up the stairs, towards Edward's room. He kicked open the door and gently set Ed down on the edge of his bed, kissing him as he did. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, letting his love do what he wanted. Roy crawled over him, making sure that they were in the middle of the large bed. Roy noticed this as he pushed on either side of Ed to look at him.

"You didn't have this bed the last time I was in here."

Ed took a minute to catch his breath. "I had to get a larger…more comfortable bed for our first time…" He had started blushing badly by the end of his sentence. Roy kissed his cheek before working his way down Ed's jaw, stopping to lick the bridge of the teen's ear. Ed moaned softly, hiding his face in Roy's shirt. Roy chuckled.

The elder slipped a hand under Ed's shirt, trailing his fingers lightly up the small tan chest while pushing the shirt up with them. Ed shuddered as Roy's finger ran over a hardened nipple. Roy leant down to his ear.

"Lift your back a little." Ed complied and his shirt was gently pulled up his arms and over his head. He shivered at the cold air, only to feel the warmth of his lover's chest as Roy pressed against him. Roy connected their lips again, lifting a hand to tease Ed's left nipple. Ed gasped, trying not to separate from the kiss just to breath. He'd never thought that his chest could be so sensitive.

Roy moved from his lips, allowing the teen to breath, and kissed a line down his neck. He bit at Ed's collarbone, receiving a sharp gasp, and continued kissing his way down until he reached the pink nub. He licked it and the blonde moaned, arching his back. Roy smirked, descending upon it and sucking softly. He reached up another hand to play with the other, so as not to leave it ignored. Ed moaned once more.

Roy bit at the edge of the nipple before giving the same treatment to the other, enjoying his lover's moans and gasps. He continued his trail down Ed's abdomen, dipping his tongue into the teen's navel before lightly biting his way back up. He stopped just above Ed's collarbone and bit harshly, making the blonde moan his name. He sucked at the spot and nipped it until he was satisfied with his mark.

Ed gathered the will power to pull Roy up for a kiss, submitting to Roy as soon as their tongues touched, rather than competing for dominance. Who was he kidding; he never won anyways. Roy smirked and shifted his weight to his lower half, dragging his hands tenderly down Ed's sides. The teen shuddered.

Roy sat up, tracing his fingers along the inside of Ed's silk boxers before moving to the front and undoing the button of his trousers. When he was about to pull down the zipper, a hand stopped him. He looked up at his love, confused.

"Let me take yours off first…" Ed demanded softly, trying hard not to stutter as he spoke. Roy smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"If you can…" He sat up, leaning back and pushing all his weight onto his hands, which were being pressed into the comforter behind him. Displaying his crotch with a smirk.

Ed pushed himself up slowly, gasping as he faced Roy's obvious bulge. He gulped, undoing the button and closed his eyes as he pulled the zipper down, too embarrassed to watch as he slid his lover's pants down to his knees.

Ed blushed profusely, allowing himself to stare at the now protruding bulge in front of him. Roy put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed, kicking off his pants as he leant down to kiss him.

"Can I take yours off now?" He asked politely, making Ed shiver uncontrollably.

"…Yes…" Roy pulled on the zipper, pressed a hand to the small of the blonde's back, and lifted his hips, allowing his trousers to slide off. He smiled at the swell under Ed's black boxers twitching in excitement. He pressed to fingers to it and Ed's almost screamed, bucking upwards.

Roy edged back up to kiss his lover, he set his hands on the waistband of the blonde's boxers, right on his hips. He quickly pushed them down, exposing Edward for all that he was. Without looking down at Ed's erection, he pulled his own boxers off, throwing both undergarments across the room. Ed groaned as he felt Roy's dick press lightly against his, and moaned as he ground down against him.

The raven moved down his lover's body, smirking when he saw the teen's erection in front of him. He gently closed his hand around the base of the straining organ. Ed gasped sharply, looking down as Roy licked up his shaft. Roy kept their eyes locked; making sure that Ed got a full-blown show. He licked at the slit, tasting the pre-cum that built there, and took the head in his mouth, sucking hard as his tongue rolled around it. Ed threw his head back onto the comforter, moaning loudly. His hips thrust upwards into Roy's mouth.

The raven suppressed a gag and put both his hands on the teen's hips, holding them down as he licked up the shaft again. Ed growled hungrily, wanting so badly to thrust into his lover's mouth. Roy took as much as he could of Ed's erection into his mouth, relaxing his throat. The blonde screamed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and biting a white knuckle.

Just as Ed was about to climax, Roy lifted his head completely off of him, smirking as his impatient lover cursed. He went back up to remove the hand in front of the blonde's face and connected their lips again. Ed wrapped his arms around his neck, groaning at how painfully hard he was. When they separated, he had to stop Roy from descending his body once more as he caught his breath.

"Top drawer…side table…" He managed to choke out the instructions, making sure to articulate so his lover could understand him. Roy looked over to the side table and sighed, not wanting to move from his spot. He reluctantly reached over and pulled open the drawer, reaching around for whatever he was supposed to get. His hand clamped around the only object and took it out, bringing it into the moonlight that slipped through the window.

It was a tube, shaped just like a toothpaste container. He read the name of the product and his eyes widened. He looked over to his lover, only to see him looking away, blushing intensely and trying to control his breath. The elder made his way back over the blonde and kissed his forehead.

"I love you…" He whispered, kissing the teen's eyelid, then his cheek, then his lips, lingering there longer. Ed just lay there, astonished. He expected Roy to just use it, but then again the older man had been surprising him a lot lately. He smiled and stared up into his lover's eyes.

"I love you…" He didn't feel the need to say the last word; they've gone through that routine so many times. He leant up and kissed him, pressing his body against him as well.

"Hurry…" The blonde whimpered as he felt the cool substance at his puckered entrance. A finger slipped in, making him shudder.

"You okay?" The raven looked up, seeing his lover wriggle.

"It just…feels weird…" Ed reassured him, wiggling his hips for Roy to continue. The elder pressed in further and pulled out a few times before he entered another digit, making Ed gasp at the stretching sensation. It hurt, but not as much as he though it would. The raven looked up, worried.

"Just tell me to stop, and I'll stop." Ed shook his head frantically, not wanting his lover to stop any of this. It may have felt weird, but he was adjusted now. Roy pushed in further with his fingers, probing around inside the teen until…

"Ah!" White flashed briefly behind Ed's eyes as Roy found his prostate. He looked down at him with wide eyes. "D-do that again!"

His lover smiled and pressed into that spot again, thinking the teen was ready for the last finger. He pressed hard into the spot as he pushed another finger in, receiving a startled yelp from the blonde. This one hurt more than the last, but he endured it as the fingers thrust in and out, pressing against his prostate repeatedly. He moaned and arched his back, whimpering as the fingers withdrew from him. He felt open, unlike anything he'd felt before. Roy chuckled and crawled over his lover, kissing him.

"I'm not done yet." He put an arm under the teen, ready to roll him over when Ed stopped him, pressing against his forearm.

"Don't…I want to see you…" He whined, rubbing up the arm affectionately. Roy smiled and kissed him as he lifted Ed's legs to his sides, positioning himself at his lover's entrance. Ed closed his eyes, bracing himself for the initial pain of being entered. Roy stroked his hair.

"Relax. It'll hurt more if you don't. Relax, love." He cooed. Ed tried to calm down and relax. When his breath was at a normal rate, Roy pressed into him, sheathing the head of his weeping cock. Ed gasped, struck with the pain.

The raven pressed in slowly, forcing himself not to impale into the sweet heat. Once he was all the way in, he opened his eyes again. Seeing his lover below him, breath hitched and sweating hard, almost caused him to pound into the smaller form. He waited for Ed to tell him to move, and finally it came. Ed nodded.

He pulled out, listening to Ed's panting and whining as he did. When he thrust back in, the blonde moaned. He repeated the action and when he thrust, the teen screamed. He'd found his prostate. He angled himself so that he could hit that spot each time and thrust harder, causing the teen to scream again.

Ed reached up under Roy's arms and clutched at the man's shoulder's, clawing down his back with each steady, well-positioned thrust. Roy drove in further, grinding against the teens bundle of nerves for a few seconds before pulling away and repeating the action. Ed went feral beneath him.

The raven leaned down, biting at the tan chest as he went rapid, plunging into his lover more rigidly. Ed buried his face in Roy's shoulder as he kept clawing at his flesh, enjoying the man's mouth on him accompanied by his steady thrusts. His face contorted in pleasure, ignoring the slight throb that lingered. He was close.

Roy noticed the raged breathing coming from Ed and smirked, grabbing hold of his neglected member and pumping it in tune with his thrusts. Ed screamed, spurting onto Roy's stomach and his own.

Ed's body convulsed in spasms of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm, squeezing around Roy's cock and releasing repeatedly. The raven chocked, coming inside the blonde, grunting out a messed up version of his lover's name. He kept thrusting for both of them to ride fully, for Ed to be completely satisfied, for him to be completely satisfied.

Roy managed to pull out, before collapsing next to the blonde, pulling him into his arms. Ed had just come out of his orgasmic high when the raven did this. He leant up with the last of his strength to give a chaste kiss before snuggling close.

Ed woke up, staring at a very finely toned, pale chest. He looked up and smiled as he saw the sleeping face of his lover. He blushed vibrantly as visions of last night came into his head, feeling a chill run down his spine as the body next to him stirred. Onyx eyes looked down at him, the face smiling sweetly. The blonde smiled back.

"Morning." He said, trying to push himself up to kiss the man, but collapsed as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

"You okay?" Roy asked, rubbing in circles on the teen's tailbone, knowing he'd be hurting there. He supposed he should've warned him of the lumbago. The raven sat up, supporting Ed and making him sit up as well.

"Yeah…it's not like I can't take it…I'll just have to be careful when I sit down." He beamed, making Roy laugh.

"Guess so." He heard a rumbling and laughed again. "Hungry?" He asked, watching as Ed blushed slightly. He scooted over to the side of the bed, standing and picking Ed up bridal style.

"Roy! We can't just go downstairs like this!" The man blinked. Like this? He looked down at the blonde and realized what he was talking about. They were still naked. He set Ed down on the edge of the bed, sitting him up and walking over to their discarded undergarments and picking up his shirt on the way back as well. He handed Ed the shirt and the teen's boxers. Ed lifted a leg to stuff into the opening of them, only to wince as he felt the ache in his lower back again.

He managed to get them on and looked at the shirt, noticing it was Roy's. He glanced at the other, noticing the smile on his face.

"You want me to wear your clothes?" He was answered with a wider grin. "If that was the case you should've just handed me your boxers too."

"They would've fallen off too easily." The blonde shrugged into the three-times too-big shirt. He went to stand up and immediately fell back onto the bed, groaning. Roy sighed, smiling as he picked his lover back up, bridal style.

They went into the kitchen and Roy bent over to put the blonde down on his feet gently. Grinning as the shirt fell off his left shoulder. He knew that it would do that, and loved how cute the teen looked. He walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

"Eggs and bacon sound good?" He questioned over his shoulder, not waiting for a response as he picked the food out and closed the door with his foot. He saw Ed nod as the teen sat down on the wooden chair, sighing as the pain came. Roy sat down the food on the counter and went into the other room, coming back with a small couch pillow.

"Be careful. It'll hurt for a bit." He warned, supporting Ed while he placed the pillow under him. Ed whined.

"Is this going to happen every time?" Roy shook his head, smiling. He leant down and put his lips to the teen's ear.

"It only hurts the first time, the next time your cute little butt will only throb slightly." He was met with a light smack to the side of his head. He pulled back, laughing at Ed's flustered expression. Leaning forward he connected their lips, earning a started yelp before Ed wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back. When they parted the man just smiled.

"I'm hungry, get cooking…"

~Thank you for reading~

It took me three days to get this thing finished. I'm just surprised my sex scene sounds right. I've never written a sex scene before. Tell me if it was good. I love getting responses. I also have a DeviantArt, so I'm putting it on there as well, just so you know if you ever find it.

~YNANGEL~


End file.
